Everything Changed (In the Bathroom)
by spaztronaut
Summary: Felicity Smoak is ready to be done with high school and move on to better things at MIT. But when her boyfriend, Cooper, drags her to a graduation party and she accidentally gets locked in the bathroom with her nemesis, Oliver Queen, her outlook begins to change. Written for the Olicity Secert Santa 2016


**This was written for felicityollies in the Olicity Secret Santa. It's based in part on the bathroom scene from Can't Hardly Wait. I hope you guys enjoy it and have a happy holiday!**

 **###**

She didn't know why they were even here. High school parties weren't exactly Felicity Smoak's thing.

"It's the last one before graduation, babe," Cooper said, pulling the car to the curb half a block down from the party. Even so, Felicity could hear the thumping music from here. "Our last chance to laugh at these rich assholes."

"I'm sure we'll have a whole new group of rich assholes to laugh at in Boston." Felicity rolled her eyes, but got out of the car to follow the steady stream of people into the house.

"These assholes deserve it, though," he said, gripping her arm. "And they'll get what's coming to them."

She tilted her head to the side—her long black hair falling over one shoulder—and shot him a questioning look, but he just winked at her.

"Come on. This is gonna be fun."

She scrunched her brow, totally confused by how ominous Cooper was being, but not that surprised. She should have known Cooper was planning something for tonight. He was always planning something. She'd found it fun and even a little charming at first, but after a year of dating, she just hoped whatever it was wouldn't get him arrested. On the list of things she wanted be doing tonight, potentially bailing her boyfriend out of jail wasn't one of them.

The music got even louder as they approached the house, the crowd bottlenecking at the front door. Carter Bowen's parties were pretty legendary according to people at school. Not a Queen or Merlyn bash, but still pretty good. Felicity wasn't interested in the drunken shenanigans of her classmates as much as she was interested in free booze until Copper decided he was bored with whatever prank he was playing and wanted to leave. She didn't think it would take long. She honestly had no idea what he was planning, but this wasn't his scene any more than it was her's. He hated Carter and the other rich kids that went to Starling Prep. She figured he'd pull whatever prank he had planned and they'd get out of dodge before anyone was the wiser. Or, she hoped that was the case.

Cooper's little pranks had been getting more intense lately and, she hated to admit it, but it scared her a little. Cooper was smart and a good hacker with a self-righteous sense of justice. It wouldn't take much for him to cross that line from innocent fun after school to orange jumpsuit in Iron Heights.

Once they made it inside, Felicity left Cooper to do his thing while she found the keg. If she had to be here she might as well try to enjoy herself, after all. She found it in the living room, a group of howling idiots surrounding it. She didn't let that stop her from elbowing her way to the keg and grabbing a cup.

"Here, let me," someone said and a hand reached out, nabbing the red solo cup from her. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her knight in shining polo shirt. Tommy Merlyn smirked down at her as he filled her cup, blue eyes sparkling like he'd already had one too many. "What brings the infamous Felicity Smoak to our little old party? I thought you wouldn't be caught dead at one of these things."

Felicity rolled her eyes. The guys at school didn't usually mess with her, not after she'd hacked Max Fuller's phone sophomore year after he'd been nothing but a dick to her since she first transferred to Starling Prep the beginning of that school year. To be fair though, everyone hated Max Fuller, so she'd gained a certain respect from the incident. And Tommy had always been nice to her, so she allowed him to tease her every now and then. It was his best friend she couldn't stand.

"My boyfriend thinks watching billionaire spawn get drunk and idiotic is a form of entertainment," she said over the music, accepting the beer and taking a sip.

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "If you ever get tired of Seldon, you know where to find me. You know what that goth look does to me."

He winked and Felicity repressed the laugh that wanted to escape. Tommy really was a good guy, it was too bad he had such rotten taste in friends.

"And what would your heterosexual life mate have to say about that?" she asked, taking a long sip and watching him over the rim.

Tommy shook his head again, slowly this time, watching her with a strangely intense look for a drunk guy. "He'd probably kick my ass. You know how he is about you."

She laughed, squeezing Tommy's arm as she moved past him. "Oliver Queen isn't any way about me," she threw over her shoulder, heading off into the crowd to search for her boyfriend.

###

It was over an hour later when she found herself stumbling up the stairs, past a couple making out against the wall.

She'd bumped into Tommy again to ask him where the bathroom was. He said Carter had asked everyone to stick to the guest bathroom off the living room, since the lock on the one upstairs was broken, but there was a line downstairs and she had to pee! Beer always did that to her. She found the bathroom easily enough, it was the only room with the door cracked open. She figured she could pee quickly then go track down Cooper and see if he was ready to go. God knows she was.

If Felicity hadn't been feeling quite as buzzed, she probably would have noticed the noise coming from the bathroom. Instead she pushed into the room and was completely blindsided by the sight of McKenna Hall, shirtless and sitting on the counter while Oliver Queen rooted around in the drawers for something.

McKenna turned when the door opened, a squeak escaping her, and she jumped off the counter, her hands coming up to her bra covered chest. "Oh my god!"

Oliver's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Felicity's and she froze in surprise. He stood slowly, his blue gaze holding her in place. "Felicity."

Something in his voice, the way he said her name so softly, caused the anger she felt whenever she saw him to simmer and she rolled her eyes. "Figures you'd be in here. Luring another victim into two minutes of disappointing sex?"

His face hardened, jaw clenching, and Felicity wanted to pump her arm in victory. "I don't remember you complaining, but then again you were too busy screaming my name to say much of anything else."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at him, while he smirked back at her.

"Oh my god," McKenna said again, this time with an exasperated sigh. Bending to grab her shirt, she tugged it back over her head and stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

"You see what you did now?" Oliver growled, angrily pushing the drawer he'd been looking through shut. "She's leaving for Coast City with her sister after graduation. Tonight was my last chance with her."

Felicity snorted. "Poor you. Now get out," she waved over her shoulder towards the door. "I have to pee."

He ground his teeth together, glaring for a moment longer, before he huffed out a breath and marched towards the door. "At least after tomorrow I won't have to deal with your attitude anymore."

"Same here, buddy," she said, spinning to watch him leave.

Except… he didn't leave. He turned the handle and pulled, but nothing happened. He pulled harder—Felicity could see his bicep flexing in his t-shirt—but nothing happened. The door stayed shut.

"Get out!" she demanded again, as if that would somehow make the door open.

"I'm trying," he growled, tugging harder, the muscles in his back rippling with the effort.

It was no use and she knew it. Tommy said the door was broken. Felicity had just assumed that meant it didn't lock, not that it didn't _unlock_.

"Shit!" Oliver huffed, giving the handle one last violent tug. "It's stuck."

"No shit, Sherlock." Felicity ignored his glare and moved to the door herself. Pushing him aside, she grabbed the handle, twisting and turning, tugging it up and down, trying to jar it loose somehow. Eventually, she just started shaking it.

Oliver moved to lean against the counter behind her. "Yeah, I'm sure that'll work."

Releasing the handle, she turned on him. "Well, kick it down then," she ordered, sweeping her arm out in invitation.

"It opens in, Felicity," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't kick _through_ the door."

"Then what's even the point of having all those muscles." She couldn't stop herself from flailing hers hands in front of his chest.

Oliver just smirked. "I'm sure I could think of something else to use them for."

The glint in his eye had butterflies beating around in her stomach. Those traitors. She ignored them, narrowing her eyes instead. "Unless any of them include a way to open that door, then I'm not interested."

Oliver rolled his eyes and moved back to the door. He curled his hand into a fist and rapped it against the wood. Loudly. "Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, anybody out there? Open the door, we're stuck! McKenna!"

He kept shouting for a full minute before hitting the door with an open palm in frustration. No one was answering them. The only people Felicity had seen upstairs were Oliver and McKenna and the couple making out on the stairs. They'd been so lost in each other she wasn't sure they'd notice even if they could hear them past the thumping of the music downstairs.

"Dammit," he said, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "I'll just text Tommy."

Felicity pulled out her own phone to quickly shoot Cooper a text as well. She clicked the screen on and nothing happened. After a few seconds with no response she tried again. Then again. It couldn't be dead, she'd charged it before she left the house. What the hell?

"How is my phone dead?" Oliver asked, lifting his phone in the air as if that might help. "It was fine all night, now it just stops working?"

She looked up from her phone to find him glaring at her, like their phones not working was somehow her fault. "What are you trying to say?" she ground out between clenched teeth.

"It's just a little suspicious," he said, pushing his power button a few times. "Starling's very own version of WikiLeaks traps me in a bathroom with her and then my phone mysteriously stops working when I'm trying to text for help."

She stared at him, holding his gaze and answering calmly, despite wanting to hit him in the head with a curling iron. A hot one. "My phone isn't working either. And why would I purposely want to trap myself in here with you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, turning his phone over in his hand, inspecting it. "Maybe you're copying the information off my phone in order to blackmail me, but you need to be in close range."

Felicity blinked at him, surprised by the direction his brain went. He'd always been deceptively intelligent and, honestly, she suspected he wasn't too far off the mark with his guess. He was just accusing the wrong person.

"You have a very vivid imagination," she said, a hint of a smile trying to tug at her lips. "First, there are so many variables to this plan you're accusing me of. The biggest of which would be that your date trapped us in here because your friend's bathroom door is broken. I couldn't plan for either of those things."

Oliver still watched her suspiciously.

"Besides, here. Look," she said, tossing him her phone with a shrug. "My phone's totally dead, too. And I don't have any other devices on me, either."

"Can I frisk you to make sure?" he asked with a leer in her direction, but it was so exaggerated that she couldn't help but snort.

"Ew," she said, glancing away from him to look back at the stuck door. Unfortunately, the thought of Oliver Queen's hands on her did the exact opposite of gross her out and she shook off the memories that tried to surface at the thought. "I swear I don't have anything to do with it. But…" She paused, heaving an annoyed sigh. "I think I know who did."

"Seldon," he surmised with an annoyed huff of his own. "Of course. Wherever you are, he can't be far behind. What the hell is his problem?"

"Cooper's just messing around," she said, feeling the need to defend him. He may have enjoyed causing trouble, but he'd never do anything to hurt anyone.

"That guy's bad news, Felicity," Oliver said with a shake of his head. "I don't understand why you refuse to see it."

Felicity grabbed her phone back from him roughly, suddenly irritated again. "You would be the expert, wouldn't you?"

This was why she hated Oliver. Not only did he run hot and cold, but he also had the ability to make her mood shift radically from slightly annoyed to full on murderous rage in a split second. Trying to distract herself from him, she pressed the power button on her phone, holding it down, hoping it would reboot and let her hack her way past whatever Cooper had done. But the screen remained dark, even after she reset it.

"Can you fix it?" Oliver asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he watched her.

Sighing, she looked up to meet his gaze. For all of his faults, that was the one thing she'd always liked about Oliver. He'd always believed in Felicity's ability to make a computer bend to her will. Unfortunately, as long as Cooper was doing... whatever he was doing, there was nothing she could do about it. Not without an actual computer in front of her, anyway.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "He's been tinkering around with something the past couple of days. I should have asked what he was doing. Dammit, Coop!"

"So we're stuck here then?" Oliver asked, looking annoyed. "Together? With no way to call for help?"

Felicity eyed him for a second, before spinning back to the door. Oliver joined her a second later, both of them pounding on the wood.

"Help!"

###

"How can they not hear us?" Felicity asked for what she knew was the thousandth time in the past twenty minutes.

She leaned her head back against the cabinet, stretching her legs out on the rug in front of the bath tub. Oliver was sitting with his back to the door, turning his phone over in his hands like that would help somehow.

"I don't know, Felicity," he said, not even bothering to look up. "Why don't you wait another thirty seconds and then ask me again. Maybe I'll have an answer for you then."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at his attitude, then leaned over and swiped the phone out of his hands. He closed his eyes in annoyance, before finally looking up at her. "Why don't you quit playing with your phone and help me think of a way out of here?"

"You're the genius," he said, grabbing his phone back, then added under his breath, "And you make sure everyone knows it."

Her hackles raised at the implication in his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oliver put his phone on the tiled floor beside him. "You know exactly what that means. You and Seldon walk around school like you're better than everyone else just because you have a higher IQ. It's why you do things like this." He gestured to his dead phone as evidence.

"Oh, please." Felicity waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "If anyone here thinks they're better than someone it's you. And the rest of the morons you call friends."

"See?" Oliver pointed at her. "This is what I mean. You think just because you're smarter—"

"And you think just because you're rich means you can do anything you want!" she yelled, cutting him off.

Oliver's eyes went wide at her vehemence. Even she had to admit she'd been a little louder than she'd meant to be. She forced a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Well, we wanted them to hear us," she said. "Someone's bound to hear that."

But no one came and the silence between them was killing her. Until he shifted, sitting up to face her.

"I don't think that," he said quietly, trying to catch her eye. "That being rich means I can do whatever I want. I don't think that, Felicity."

She glanced away quickly, unable to look at the strange emotion behind his eyes. She didn't know why her comment had hit him as hard as it did, they'd always thrown barbs back and forth at one another and this one, though louder than normal, wasn't anything unusual. But he looked... well, gutted by the accusation so, even though she didn't know why, she suddenly felt the need to apologize.

"I don't think I'm better than you just because I'm smarter," she said, looking back up at him. "You're plenty smart when you apply yourself. You just… don't do that often."

"Because I'm rich and don't think the rules apply to me," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"No," Felicity denied, but… "I mean, yeah. I guess, maybe." She gestured awkwardly. "It doesn't mean the same to you. If I goof off my scholarship gets revoked, if you goof off everyone cheers you on because you're Oliver Queen."

"Not my dad," he muttered, before pushing himself to his feet and halfheartedly attempting to pull the door open again.

Felicity had no idea what to say to that. She knew he didn't have the best relationship with his father, but the last time they'd spoken about it—about anything really—was two years ago. He sounded like he wanted to talk about it, but with her? It wasn't exactly her place to ask either. They weren't friends, hadn't been in a long time. _If you ever were_ , her mind whispered unhelpfully.

"I have to pee," she said, abruptly changing the subject. And, well… she did have to pee. Even more so now then when she'd first walked in on him and McKenna. She felt a weird knot form in her gut at the thought of what would have happened if she hadn't walked in on them, but shook it off. She just needed to pee really bad, that was all.

Oliver spun around, eyeing her. "So go," he said after a moment.

"No!" she objected, her voice rising at the horror of the thought. No way was she going to pee in front of Oliver Queen.

"Why not?" he asked, watching her with a spark in his eyes once again and Felicity felt a tiny bit of relief that she'd been able to distract him. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"One time, two years ago," she argued.

"Yeah, but I got pretty up close and personal." He winked. "And I have a really good memory."

"You're disgusting," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Again, I don't remember you complaining at the time." A small smile turned up the corners of his lips.

"Whatever," she huffed, getting to her feet. "Seeing me naked is not the same as watching me pee. Don't be gross." She gestured to the bathtub. "Get in and pull the curtain so you can't see anything."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but complied, stepping into the tub and pulling the shower curtain over. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah, just… stay back there until I tell you." She watched the curtain for a few seconds to make sure he'd comply before unbuttoning her jeans and getting to business.

"Are you going to go or what?" Oliver asked after a minute.

"I can't!" she whined. "Not with you right there. Listening."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Stuff my fingers in my ears?"

"Turn on the water," she demanded. "And sing something. I'll be able to go if you can't hear me."

Oliver sighed, loudly, and started to step out of the tub.

"NO! Stay in there!" she yelled, scrambling to cover herself.

"I am. Relax," he said, the curtain remaining firmly between them as he sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm just getting out so I can turn the water on. I'm not getting my shoes wet."

The flow of water thudding against porcelain broke the quiet, before Oliver did as she asked and started humming to himself.

"What is that?" she asked, unable to place the tune, though it sounded familiar.

"It's the Imperial March," he said. "Will you pee already? I feel stupid."

"Who knew Oliver Queen was a closet nerd," she laughed.

"I like Star Wars. Everyone likes Star Wars." He continued humming to himself for another minute. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No, why would I be?" But even as Felicity bit out the words, clipped and harsh, she felt the familiar anxiety rise in her chest. Anxiety she'd been trying to push down all day.

"I don't know," he said from behind the curtain. "Maybe because tomorrow you're going to have to get up in front of hundreds of people and give a valedictorian speech? I remember how nervous you used to get when we had public speaking together junior year, I just figured..."

Felicity ignored him, trying not to think about the nerves. Or the hundreds of people who would be watching her, including teachers and parents. She needed to pee. Why couldn't she just pee?

"I actually kind of figured you'd be home practicing all night," he said with a quiet laugh a moment later. "Seems like something you'd do, you know, rather than come to a party with a bunch of people you hate."

Felicity's lips twitched, a small smile escaping her against her will, because she'd planned on doing just that. She'd been mid-speech when Copper had shown up and dragged her out of her room and to this stupid party.

"I don't hate everyone here…" she said, teasingly. "I mean, Tommy Merlyn's not so bad."

Oliver laughed, a full bodied laugh she hadn't heard from him in awhile, and hadn't caused in even longer.

"Besides," she added, "graduation's not until two. I can practice in the morning."

"You'll do fine," he said, that quiet confidence in his tone that she hated so much, but only because she'd used to love it.

She took a deep breath, letting his confidence settle over her. He was right, she'd do fine. She was the valedictorian, of course she'd do fine.

"Are you peeing yet?" he asked suddenly, ruining the moment.

She grunted and stood, frustratedly pulling her jeans back into place. "I still can't."

"Well, if you're not gonna go," Oliver said, pulling the curtain aside and getting to his feet, "then I am. All this flowing water is getting to me."

He moved directly to the toilet, unzipping as he went and Felicity made a mad dive for the tub. Sitting on the edge and pulling the curtain between them, she started to hum her own rendition of the Imperial March, but it wasn't enough to block out the sound of Oliver emptying his—clearly not shy—bladder.

###

"Which Taylor Swift song is your favorite?" Felicity read. "Shake It Off, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together or Love Story?"

Oliver leaned up on his elbows from where he was stretched out on the rug so he could meet Felicity's eyes. "How does my opinion of Taylor Swift tell me if I'm good at sex or not?"

Felicity watched him from her spot on the closed toilet seat, smirking at the way his brow furrowed in confusion. She lowered the magazine a little, tilting her head to the side. "It's science," she quipped, holding the magazine out for him to see. "It says so right on the cover."

Oliver gave her an _I'm not buying what you're selling_ sort of look and Felicity barely held back her laughter.

After about twenty five minutes, Felicity had gotten bored and decided the pile of magazines next to the toilet was more entertaining than staring off into space, less stressful than trying to hold a conversation with Oliver, and it had thankfully distracted her from the growing pressure in her bladder.

So far they'd figured out that, in terms of vacations, they'd both rather travel the world than lounge around an island resort. When it came to soup, Oliver preferred tomato to Felicity's chicken noodle. And that, somehow, all of these questions would dictate what sort of lover a person was. In some magical made-up-to-sell-magazines way, of course.

"You already know how good I am at sex," Oliver said, leaning back onto the rug. When Felicity huffed, but didn't say anything, Oliver lifted back up to smirk at her. "Just like I know how good you are at it."

She tried really hard not to blush at that. Instead, she rolled her eyes and lifted the magazine back into place. He wasn't wrong. He was being a dick about it, but he wasn't wrong.

Felicity tried not to think about sophomore year much. It had been an awkward year for her, moving to a new school and all. She'd still been mousy and brunette back then, totally insecure in her self image. And of course, worst of all, she'd been head over heels in love with Oliver Queen.

It wasn't like she'd stalked him or anything, in fact he'd sought her out at first. She'd just started at Starling Prep and her guidance counselor suggested becoming a tutor as a way to meet people. Felicity had agreed, loving the idea of helping others learn. And then she'd walked into the library during study hall and Oliver had been waiting for her. He was a typical popular kid, as far as Felicity could tell, yet he was maybe ten times more attractive than anyone in her previous school. He was so pretty she could barely speak for the first ten minutes, stuttering and stumbling all over the place as she tried to introduce herself and find out what subjects he was having trouble with. But Oliver… he didn't seem to notice her gaffes, he just smiled and told her he needed the most help with history and science.

Oliver wasn't what she'd expected him to be. He always tried in their study sessions, never asked her to do his homework for him and he didn't ignore her outside of the library like she'd expected him to. No, Oliver Queen introduced her to all of his friends. He invited her to eat lunch with him. He even showed her around town, taking her to all his favorite places. She'd had a huge crush on him and she knew it, but she also knew that boys like that didn't usually date girls like her. Then all that changed while they were studying at his house one night, six months into their friendship

He'd leaned in close while she was explaining mitosis, brushing right up against her. She'd barely been able to catch her breath when he said her name, soft and breathy and warm against her ear. The moment her eyes met his, she knew he was going to kiss her and she was surprised to feel a strange calm settle over her. All of her insecurities about girls like her and boys like him disappeared, because it was just her and Oliver. As if this were exactly how things were supposed to be.

He'd asked her out and she'd agreed, excited and nervous all at once. She'd gone home a little while later and told her mom all about it. Donna had been so happy for her, she'd even gone out and splurged, buying Felicity a new dress for her date.

And Felicity'd had a great time. Oliver had taken her to a restaurant that Felicity and her mom would have had to save for weeks to afford, then he'd driven them to the beach. But instead of getting out of the car, he'd invited her into the backseat. Felicity still didn't know why she'd gone along with it. It was their first date—and only Felicity's third date ever—but there was just something about him. Something that made all of her common sense fly out the window. To be fair, he really was good at sex, and even better at kissing, so when they'd started making out, when he'd asked if he could touch her and she'd agreed, it wasn't surprising that she'd kept agreeing to things. He'd made her feel good in a way she'd never felt before, and he was _Oliver_. The guy she'd fallen a little bit in love with over the months she'd known him.

Even in the back seat of his car, it had been amazing, everything she'd imagined sex could be. She'd never been one of those girls that needed candles and romance and for everything to be perfect. She was happy with just having a good time with a boy she really liked. Even so, she was heartbroken when he didn't call her the next day. Or the day after. And didn't answer any of her texts. Then Monday came and he'd avoided her in the halls and didn't show up for tutoring during study hall. She'd been devastated. At the very least, she'd thought they were friends, she thought he'd have more respect for her than that. She'd been wrong. And she'd hated him ever since.

Or, she thought she had. Because if being locked in a bathroom with him was teaching her anything, it was that she'd… kind of missed him. She didn't understand why. She didn't know how she could be stupid enough to still let her heart flutter at the sight of his smile, but here she was. Trapped in the bathroom and feeling aflutter about the one boy she should hate, while her boyfriend was somewhere downstairs doing god knows what to everyone's technology for his own amusement.

God, why did Cooper have to be so immature sometimes? If he hadn't wanted to screw with people—and just to prove he was smart enough to do it, Oliver was right about that—then she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have gotten stuck in this bathroom, she'd be home, preparing for her valedictorian speech tomorrow.

 _And Oliver would have screwed McKenna Hall_ , her brain added, much to her dismay.

She hated the churning in her gut at the thought. She hated just how familiar it was. Even though she'd sworn to herself that she didn't care, even though she hated herself for still being that naive little sophomore, every time word got out that Oliver was seeing someone new, Felicity still felt an unwanted sting of jealousy. And for no reason at all, since Oliver was a douchebag who didn't deserve her or the time of day. She was better than that, but knowing it didn't seem to be able to make her heart stop caring.

"Felicity?"

His voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she closed her eyes briefly, trying to compose herself, before lowering the magazine. When she met his eyes, she realized that he'd been thinking about the same thing she had. She could see the regret in his eyes.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen that particular emotion on him. She'd seen it plenty after the initial ghosting. Whenever he'd looked at her, in fact, but it had faded over time. Especially once she'd dyed her hair black, started wearing baggy clothes, and given him and his idiot friends the attitude they deserved.

"Next question," Felicity chirped, hoping to change the subject. Her eyes scanned the page in front of her, but she couldn't make out the words. Not fast enough.

"No," Oliver said, sitting up and scooting closer. "I... " He glanced down at his hands, twisting them together in his lap. "I want to apologize. For what happened between us."

Her stomach clenched, not wanting to discuss this. She'd always hated the way he could casually reference their time together—joke about it even, like it meant nothing—but part of her recognized this as the closure she needed. He wouldn't meet her gaze and it gave Felicity a little thrill, knowing he was ashamed of himself.

"Why?" she asked.

His head snapped up in surprise at her question. She knew she was pushing him, but she wanted more. She'd let the mystery die years ago. It had taken a long time, but she'd finally been able to let go of all of the questions, all of her insecurities regarding her relationship—or lack thereof—with Oliver. If he was going to bring it all back up again, then she wanted answers.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, proud of how calm and unaffected she seemed even though her heart was beating like a drum.

"I—" Oliver swallowed hard, his throat bobbing as he seemed to compose himself. "I don't know."

Felicity felt her face drop at his non-answer. She exhaled loudly and shook her head, pulling the magazine back up between them. God, couldn't someone just open this damn door already and let them out!

"No! I'm sorry, I just…" Oliver sighed, reaching up to tug Felicity's magazine down again. "It's not… I was an asshole."

"You don't say?" Felicity snarked, feeling not even a twinge of guilt when he deflated at the comment.

Oliver looked back down, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together in his lap the way she used to see him do when he was having trouble on a certain lesson or after he and his father had had a fight. "I know I was— _am_ —an asshole. And I know I can't make it up to you, but you deserve an apology."

"And an explanation," she said, dropping the magazine back onto the pile and crossing her arms over her chest.

Oliver met her eyes for a moment, searching her face for something, signs of forgiveness probably. Well, too bad. He owed her an apology and an explanation, but that didn't mean she had to choose to forgive him.

"I liked you," he said after a moment. His voice was soft and he refused to meet her eyes again. "A lot. I didn't expect to, but you were really nice so I thought I'd show you around a little, introduce you to some people because you were always sitting by yourself at lunch. I figured, you were helping me out, it was the least I could do. But then… it changed somehow. We stopped being just friends somewhere in there and I wanted to give us a try. It's why I asked you to dinner."

He exhaled, pulling his gaze from his lap to meet Felicity's, his blue eyes begging her to understand. "I didn't plan what happened. Actually, I planned this whole walk on the beach where I was going to ask you…" He snapped his mouth shut, swallowing down whatever he'd been about to say. "Felicity, I swear I never meant for what happened to happen. I just panicked last minute and thought we could make out instead of talk. I thought that would calm me down, but then kissing led to… more than kissing and suddenly it was too much. We were moving really fast and I didn't know how to stop. I didn't want to stop, but then it was over and I laid in bed all night thinking about what it all meant. How big a deal it was. I freaked out and made a really bad decision and I hurt you."

Felicity breathed in slowly, watching him, but wanting to be literally anywhere else. His explanation didn't make her feel better, it just made her more confused. He said he'd liked her, but that just made her feel worse about the whole thing. If he'd liked her so much how could he have just left her? You don't do that to people you care about.

"I did care about you, Felicity," he begged and she nearly jumped. He'd so seamlessly followed her train of thought that she must have been speaking aloud and not noticed. A flush rushed up her neck in embarrassment. "I was scared to do anything about it, but that doesn't change the way I felt about you. I cared. I still—"

Oliver cut himself off again and Felicity's heart stopped. He still what? Still cared? Still felt the way he was implying he felt about her? She didn't know what to think. All these years telling herself she was better than this and one unfinished sentence sends her spiraling. What would she say to him if—

"I still regret what I did to you every single day," he finished, his voice quiet, but sincere. "I'm so sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry I hurt you because I was selfish and scared. It's something I need to work on, something I want to work on. I don't want to be like my dad…"

 _What?_

Felicity wasn't sure how they'd gotten from him being a dick to some ominous comment about his father, but god help her, the haunted look in his eyes made her want to reach out even though he didn't deserve it.

"Oliver, what happened with your dad?"

She asked it softly, but Oliver still flinched. He sucked in a sharp breath and when he looked up there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"I walked in on him in his office," he said, staring past her at the memory. "He was… he was with one of his interns."

"With? Oh!"

Felicity felt her heart break for him once his meaning dawned on her. He'd told her once all he wanted was to make his father proud. It was why he'd signed up for tutoring. His dad had been less than impressed by his grades so he'd figured if he worked harder it might make a difference. He'd idolized his father to a certain extent. What would that be like to watch your hero crash and burn before your eyes?

Felicity was lucky in a way. She'd known her father was an asshole for as long as she could remember. If she ever found out he'd cheated on her mom when they were together, she wouldn't even be surprised. But Oliver… his family was Starling City royalty. They were, on the outside, the perfect family. Even Oliver mostly kept up his image, trying not to be too public in his indiscretions.

"Yeah," Oliver laughed, humorlessly. "His office has glass walls. Anyone could have walked in. My mother could have walked in… He didn't care. He didn't care who saw, he didn't care what it did to Mom or Thea or me. He just did what he wanted without any thought for other people." He glanced up, watery eyes pleading. "I didn't mean to do that to you, Felicity. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did," she said quietly. She wasn't trying to be a bitch. She felt for him, but he'd hurt her and she had a right to feel it.

"I know," he said, running a hand over his face. When he looked back at her he tried to compose his features, but it didn't work as well as he probably would have liked. "I know you hate being trapped in here with me, but I'm kind of glad." At Felicity's incredulous look, he huffed a small laugh. "I've wanted to apologize to you for a long time, but I'm a coward. If we hadn't gotten stuck, I never would have done it."

"Why did you choose to?" she asked. "I mean, you've been teasing me all night."

"I'm an asshole." Oliver shrugged. "I'm working on it."

She gave him a slight smile at that. At least he was finally being honest. "And McKenna?" she asked, even though she knew it was none of her business.

Oliver grimaced, looking embarrassed. "I never said I was doing a bang up job at it."

Felicity laughed despite herself and Oliver finally smiled, even if it didn't reach his eyes.

"Honestly, McKenna's leaving tomorrow. We both knew anything that happened tonight wouldn't last. I've been stressing about my dad…" He shook his head. "I just wanted to have some fun and she was a safe bet. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting someone when I left for school."

For some reason, Felicity was dying to know where Oliver was going to college. She hadn't heard anything about it and his name wasn't on the list in the guidance office, but now wasn't the time.

"When did that happen, with your dad?" she asked instead.

"Monday." Oliver said, then dropped his head into his hands. "What do I do, Felicity? He didn't see me, he doesn't know I know. Do I confront him? Should I tell my mom? Or do I go off to school and just leave it be?"

He glanced back up, his blue eyes watery and shining and so earnest. He honestly wanted her opinion—needed it—and Felicity's heart warmed at the thought.

"I'm not sure there's a right answer, Oliver."

She wished that she could give him better advice, but this wasn't exactly a black or white situation. Sure, he should tell his mom, but then he might have to live with the knowledge that he'd hurt her and broken up his parents marriage. Not that it would be his fault, but that kind of guilt could plague people. He could confront his father, but they had a shaky relationship to being with. What if his dad dismissed his objections? Their relationship could be damaged even further. Leaving it for his parents to sort out was the easy choice, clearly what she would expect him to do. It was what he'd done to her, after all. Ignore the problem until it went away. Felicity could attest to how well that had worked out.

"I'm scared I'll make the wrong decision," he admitted, his voice small. It made tears prick the back of Felicity's eyes.

"I've never had a dad," she said. "Not one I can remember, at least, so I can't say I know how you're feeling, but…" She leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on his bicep. "Whatever you decide, as long as you're there for your mother and sister, you'll have done the right thing."

He looked up at her with a small, but genuine smile. "No more running from stuff, huh?"

Felicity smiled back only for it to fade when Oliver wrapped her hand up in his. It was warm and slightly calloused and a bolt of electricity shot up her arm at his touch. She hadn't been expecting it, but even though it was a surprise, she didn't pull away.

"Thank you, Felicity," he whispered, his breath fanning over her cheek.

When had they gotten so close to one another? She'd leaned in to touch his arm, but she hadn't been this close. She could practically count his eyelashes she was so close to him. She could easily lean in and kiss the adorable little mole on the corner of his mouth. The memory of doing that exact thing two years ago really wasn't making it any easier for her to pull herself out of the tractor beam that was Oliver Queen's eyes.

"Whoops!"

The sound of the door crashing open and the giggled apology caused Felicity to jump to her feet. A girl Felicity vaguely recognized was laughing as a guy Felicity had never seen before pulled her out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

"Hold the door!" she yelled, and Oliver rushed forward to grab a hold of the edge so it wouldn't close.

The couple disappeared further down the hall and, Felicity suspected, into another room. The thumping beat of the music was louder now that the door was open and, for a moment, Felicity missed the peace and quiet of the locked bathroom.

"We're free," Felicity joked, suddenly nervous even though getting out of this room was all she'd wanted for the last hour.

Oliver smiled, glancing down at his feet shyly before looking back at her. She really tried not to think about how adorable it was. "You can pee if you want," he said. "I'll wait outside so you don't get stuck."

Felicity grinned. "I think I still wouldn't be able to go knowing you were right outside. But it's fine. I'm gonna go home now anyway."

Oliver nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yup," she said, feeling her nerves getting the best of her once again. "I'll be the one giving the speech."

"You'll do fine," he said, still smiling at her. Why was he smiling at her like that? It should be illegal for him to do that.

"I've got to go find Cooper," she said suddenly, turning for the stairs.

"Felicity," he called, catching her wrist and tugging her back to him. "I know it's none of my business, but I just… think you deserve better than that idiot."

Pulling her wrist away, she forced a nervous little laugh. "Technically, he's not an idiot. He's actually very intelligent—"

"Felicity," he interrupted, leaning down to meet her eyes. "I know my opinion doesn't hold much weight, but you deserve so much better. And I really hope you find it."

Felicity swallowed thickly, giving him a quick nod before fleeing down the stairs and into the crowd. She didn't want to admit to him, or even to herself, how much that meant. She'd been doubting her and Cooper's longevity for a while now, but they were heading off to the same college. They'd planned things together. She'd made a commitment to him. The problem was, she wasn't sure if his commitment to her was quite as strong. He hadn't cared that she didn't want to come to the party tonight. He didn't care about a lot of things she did, come to think of it…

With Oliver's quiet assertion running through her head, she made her way through the crowded living room and kitchen, finally spotting Cooper on his phone in the game room at the back of the house.

"Hey," she said, resting a hand on his arm and pulling his attention away from his phone screen. "Can we go now? I need to get up early tomorrow to go over my speech."

Cooper sipped at his red solo cup and smiled at her, clearly wasted. "F'licity! This was a great idea," he said, taking her arm and pulling her to a less crowded corner. "You should see all the—"

"Please, Coop, I just want to go home. Give me the keys."

"We'll go," he said, running an arm down her arm, before taking another sip from his cup. "In a little bit. Have a drink and I'll show you—"

"Do you even know where I've been for the last hour?" Felicity asked, her voice shaky with annoyance.

"Sure," he said, gesturing toward the kitchen. "I saw you over by the drinks a few minutes ago."

"That was over an hour ago, Cooper," she said flatly, resigned. "You didn't even think to look for me, did you?"

"Why are you being so needy right now?" he asked, clearly annoyed as he put his drink down. "I told you I was here to do something. You didn't even ask if it worked."

Felicity stared at him incredulously. "I don't need to. I saw it in action. And now I want to go home."

"In a few minutes," he said, pulling his phone back out.

"No," she said. "Now."

"Babe."

"Now, Coop!" she barked, then she turned and started marching for the door. She didn't stop to see if he followed her, if he didn't she'd be forced to have to call an Uber. If her phone was even working, that was. With a start she realized she hadn't checked her phone for awhile, she'd been so distracted with Oliver.

She remembered how close they'd been in the bathroom, the way she'd wanted to be even closer, and immediately felt guilty. She was with Cooper. Sure, he was being a jerk, but he was her jerk. He was a little drunk right now and she was a little emotional; she just needed to relax and get them home. They'd both be more reasonable in the morning.

To her relief, Cooper did follow her. He stalked angrily to the car and handed her the keys, then spent the entire ride home pissed off. She asked about his prank, but he wasn't in the mood. She tried to ignore it, knowing her bad mood was what had set him off, but she couldn't shake Oliver's words about her deserving more than Cooper. And she really had to pee and it was really making her grumpy, so she stopped trying to cheer him up and just focused on getting home.

She dropped him off first, so when she finally got to her house she practically ran from the car and directly into the bathroom. Now that she had some distance—and had finally peed—she felt horrible about how she'd treated Cooper at the party. She promised herself that it was just nerves. That she was emotionally raw from her talk with Oliver. She'd get her head on straight and apologize to Cooper in the morning.

###

She'd woken up early the next morning, feeling better and ready to practice her speech. She'd even texted Cooper saying she was sorry for how she'd acted and promising to make it up to him later. He didn't text back, but Felicity'd figured that was because he was still sleeping off his hangover. She'd see him at graduation and everything would be fine.

Except she hadn't seen him at graduation practice. He'd only come rushing into the auditorium minutes before the ceremony began. Which was still better than Oliver's father who came in, loudly, during the M's. He stayed until after Oliver's name was called and then rushed back out, phone glued to his ear. She tried to catch Oliver's eye, since they were only seated one row from each other, but he was busy fiddling with his diploma, and then it was time for her speech and suddenly it was like all the air was sucked from the room.

Felicity stood, taking a deep breath, and made her way to the stage. She could hear her mother clapping as she approached the podium, and Tommy Merlyn actually whistled. She deliberately did not look in Oliver's direction, instead turning her gaze towards her boyfriend. Who was playing with his phone. Okay, well, he'd heard her speech a few times already. This wasn't exactly new for him, though it would have been nice to have some support. But she didn't need it, she had this all on her own.

She took another deep breath, feeling confidence shoot through her as she opened her mouth to give the speech she'd worked so hard on, when the screech of audio feedback cut through the speakers. A high pitched laugh followed, along with some cheers and Felicity was confused for a moment before she realized the noise was coming from the screen behind her. She spun, watching as a video played. A video of Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen drunkenly stumbling up to a cop car while someone filmed them.

"No way!" a girl's voice shouted, obviously the one holding the camera. "They are not gonna do it."

"Queen and Merlyn always take a dare when they're trashed," a guy said from somewhere off to the side.

The guy was right, since a moment later Oliver unzipped his pants and started peeing on the cop car. The cop, who was apparently inside the car at the time, got out and proceeded to arrest him. Then the video cut to Max Fuller making out with a blonde who was very clearly not his girlfriend of three years. It switched again, and again, and again. Always to some other embarrassing video of Starling Prep's elite and suddenly Felicity realized what Cooper had been doing at that party last night and why he'd been so late to graduation today. He'd been putting together a video to humiliate half the kids they went to school with.

And he'd decided the perfect time to play it was just as Felicity was about to give her valedictorian speech.

She felt the tears trying to escape and immediately walked off the stage. She couldn't cry in front of five hundred people, she just couldn't. It didn't matter anyway. Once they got Cooper's video to stop playing, the principal decided to end things quickly and without fanfare. He promised to get to the bottom of the video and wished everyone good luck in the future and then that was it. High school was over and a memory that Felicity should have looked back on fondly was ruined. By someone who claimed to love her.

Cooper found her by her locker, far from the rest of the kids taking pictures, signing yearbooks and saying their goodbyes.

"How awesome was that?" he asked, grinning at her, despite the tear tracks she could still feel on her cheeks. "Hell of a senior prank, am I right?"

Felicity looked at him, honestly not seeing the boy she'd fallen in love with. "How could you do that to me?" she asked quietly, afraid her voice would crack otherwise.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "It wasn't about you, Felicity, it was about them. All of them." He gestured vaguely behind him in the direction of the auditorium. "They needed to be taken down a peg and we did it, babe. Now everyone can see them for what they truly are."

"Oliver was right about you," she said quietly, more to herself than to Cooper.

"Queen?" Cooper asked, confused. "What the hell are you listening to him for? You hate him."

Felicity shook her head. "The only person I hate right now is you. We're done. Don't call me, I don't want to talk to you."

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked, lips parted in shock. "Over a prank? Babe, they deserved it."

"They're people, Cooper! People whose families and loved ones were all there to witness you humiliate them."

She couldn't help but think of little Thea Queen, sitting in the audience with her mother and having to witness those videos of her brother acting like an idiot and being arrested. She tried really hard not to think about how humiliated Oliver would feel, knowing his family had to remember that part of him, when just last night he'd told her he wanted to change.

"Oh, so what?" Cooper growled, throwing a hand in the air. "You're just mad you didn't get to make your stupid little speech. You should have turned it down in the first place, or used it as a protest against the way these trust fund brats are treated compared to scholarship kids, but instead you sold out and wrote a speech about how excited we should all be about our future. You know what?" he said, shaking his head. "We are done. I should have known you weren't brave enough to really make a difference."

He stormed away, somehow pissed at her, when he was the one who was the asshole! This was all him. And how dare he accuse her of not being brave. She'd been brave today, getting up in front of all of those people. She'd been brave when she made the decision to move across the country to an unfamiliar city just so she could make the most of her future. And dammit! She was excited for her future. What was wrong with that?

"Hey."

Felicity jumped, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks, before spinning around to see Oliver standing a few feet away in his cap and gown.

"Hey," she said, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"I'm so sorry about your speech, Felicity," he said, reaching a hand out as if to comfort her, before changing his mind and dropping it back down to his side. "I really wanted to hear it."

She swallowed thickly, wondering why Cooper couldn't have apologized like that, why he couldn't be interested in anything she talked about. "Well, I'm sorry my asshole ex-boyfriend tried to humiliate you in front of everyone you know."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Oliver repeated.

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning back against her locker. "You were right about him. That's what he was doing to everyone's phones last night. Stealing their embarrassing videos to make the meanest senior memories video ever."

She didn't realize she'd started crying again until suddenly he was right there in front of her, pulling her to his chest. She leaned her head against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, the billowing gowns making that only a little difficult.

"I keep putting my faith in assholes," she mumbled into his thick blue gown and Oliver stiffened. Felicity immediately realized her mistake, backtracking, "No, I didn't mean—"

"Maybe not, but you're not wrong" he said, stroking a hand over her hair before letting go and taking a step back, putting some distance between them. "Would it help if I promised to try really hard not to be an asshole anymore?"

He was teasing her, but she knew he was being sincere. She could tell by the way he looked at her.

"It might." She smiled, laughing a little. "A little bit."

Oliver watched her, his eyes soft and warm, and for a moment Felicity was sure it was the same look he'd had the night he kissed her for the first time. The same look he'd had in the bathroom last night. But then a cheerful shriek and the sound of her mother's heels clicking against the tile floor cut through the haze and Felicity cringed.

Even though the moment was interrupted, Oliver's eyes were still warm as he looked over her shoulder and laughed. "I think your mom found you."

She nodded, giving him an embarrassed smile. "I should go before she makes her way over. She might start demanding pictures and then neither of us will ever get out of here."

Oliver's grin widened. He'd always liked her mom for some reason.

"I should go find my mom and Thea," he said, before reaching out and placing a warm palm on her shoulder. "I'll see you around, okay?"

She looked up at him, matching his smile and nodded. With one last look, he turned back in the direction he'd come from. And even though she knew she probably wouldn't be seeing him around, certainly not once she left for school, she was happy with where they were leaving things. They'd been really good friends once. It was nice to finally have some closure with him. And maybe they could keep in touch or see each other when she was home for breaks. It all really depended on...

"Oliver?" she called after him and he turned around. She bit her lip, feeling suddenly nervous for no reason, considering the question. "I meant to ask before, but… Where are you going to college?"

Oliver smirked, the same smirk that had made her want to throw things at him for so long, but now set off a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"Harvard," he said and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Felicity grinned in surprise, the kind of grin she'd feel in her cheeks after she stopped, but she couldn't help it. Harvard was in Cambridge. She and Oliver would be going to school in the same city.

"I told you I'd see you around," he said, his smirk becoming a real smile.

For some reason tears pricked her eyes again, but this time she was happy—really, surprisingly happy—and she nodded, the big stupid grin still on her face.

"See ya, Oliver," she said as he walked away, and suddenly it wasn't just closure, it was a promise.

She watched him leave, turning to shoot her one more smile before he disappeared around the corner. Smiling to herself, Felicity barely had time to turn around before her mother practically tackled her in a hug.

###

MIT was everything Felicity had always dreamt it would be.

She had classes she loved, teachers who actually knew what they were talking about. She'd even managed to make a few friends since she got there.

And she had Oliver.

They'd started talking again during the summer, occasionally getting something to eat or, one time, even going shopping for college necessities. Shopping for a dorm room with Oliver Queen was an experience, to say the least, but it was also fun. And after breaking off a year long relationship with Cooper, fun was something Felicity really needed.

True to his word, Oliver was trying to become a better man. He still had his moments, but he was working on it like he'd promised.

A few days after graduation he'd decided to confront his father about his affair. His dad had broken things off with the intern and agreed to tell Moira, but Felicity wasn't sure that his relationship with Oliver would ever fully recover. Moira had asked for a separation, asking Robert to move out of the Queen mansion while they sorted things out. It had devastated Thea. Oliver had called Felicity nearly every night until they'd left for school, asking her if he'd done the right thing. If he'd ruined his sister's life by trying to do the right thing. She'd told him the right thing for Thea was to see her mom stand up for herself and demand more from the man who claimed to love her. Oliver had agreed, but sometimes, after calling home to Thea, he'd have this distant look in his eye and Felicity knew he would always question the decision.

But, it was that decision that ultimately set Oliver on the course he was currently on. One that consisted of working and studying, instead of partying and meaningless sex. One that was turning him into the better man he'd wanted to become. And one that had Felicity wondering if she and Oliver would one day have another shot at something more than friends.

Oliver and Felicity had only grown closer since moving to Cambridge, but he hadn't pushed for anything romantic in the months they'd been there. Even though they were just friends, she was positive they weren't just friends. They spent most of their free time together, and he still teased her about their relationship, though it wasn't nearly as irritating anymore. Not when she was starting to consider whether or not she wanted to rekindle things with him. She knew she was starting to trust him again. And that was the crux of it really. Did she trust him enough not to break her heart again?

As the days turned to weeks, then months, she was becoming more certain of the answer. But as time passed and he didn't make a move, she could also feel her insecurities growing again.

"Your coffee," Oliver said, startling her out of her thoughts. He placed a paper cup down on the desk beside her, careful to keep it away from the keyboard as she typed.

"Mmm, thank you," she murmured, shooting him a small smile while her eyes stayed glued to her monitor.

They'd been in the library for a while, Oliver doing some homework while she got a head start on a security coding project due at the beginning of next semester. He'd, very sweetly, gone to get her another coffee when she realized she'd run out. After knowing each other for years, he knew how she was without her coffee, especially when she was working on something. Or, at least, that's what he'd said as he hightailed it out of the library and to the closest coffee shop after Felicity had started grumbling at her monitor twenty minutes ago.

"Felicity, you haven't moved from this cubicle in almost four hours," Oliver said, leaning his elbows over the flimsy outside wall as he watched her code. "How much longer are you planning on staying here?"

"Why?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the lines of code running across the screen. "I told you I needed to get a head start on this project if I'm going back to Starling for winter break. Besides, you're the one who offered to keep me company, if you recall."

She smiled to herself. He almost always offered to keep her company while she coded and usually without much complaint.

"I know," he said, then hesitated a moment before adding, "I was just hoping to get out of here a little early tonight."

"Why?" she teased. "You have a hot date or something?"

"Well…" Oliver drawled and Felicity's fingers stuttered to a stop against the keyboard as she whipped around to look at him, her eyes going wide when she noticed how nervous he looked.

"You have a date?" she asked, the tone of her voice somewhere between confusion and hurt.

Oliver just looked at her. "I was kind of hoping we both would. Together."

"What?" Now she was definitely feeling confusion, but again, he just looked at her, raising one eyebrow and tilting his head at her, pointedly, as if waiting for her to— "Oh!"

He was asking her out. He was asking her out! Finally!

"Felicity," he said, his nerves still obvious to her, even though he was going for confident. "Can you maybe stand up so I can do this properly?"

"Yes!" She jumped up from her chair, stepping around the cubicle wall. "Oh, wait! One second," she said, racing back around to the computer. "Just let me save…"

Oliver laughed, finally relaxing at her obvious enthusiasm, and waited patiently for her to save her work. When she finally moved back around the cubicle he took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Felicity," he said again, his voice soft and warm and causing a riot of butterflies to take flight in her stomach, even though it was ridiculous to be nervous. She'd known this was where they were heading ever since graduation, if she were being totally honest. "Would you like to get dinner with me?"

"Yes!" She nodded, squeezing his hands tightly, before he pulled her close.

Both hands came up to her face, cupping her cheeks, while he leaned in, his breath warm against her lips. She closed the distance between them, firmly pressing her lips to his and getting lost in the feeling of kissing him once again. They hadn't done this in so long, but it was exactly as good as she'd remembered. Better even.

He deepened the kiss, one of his hands sliding down her neck, her arm, her back, until it was dipping low on her waist. She pulled back, slightly out of breath, but grinning.

"Just so you know, I don't sleep with guys on the first date," she teased against his lips. "Got screwed over by some guy in high school."

Oliver pulled back to look at her. His eyes were regretful, but he smiled. "Sounds like a real dick."

Reaching up, she smoothed a finger over the tiny crease that had formed between his brows and the regret melted into affection.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I thought so at first, but… he's beginning to prove me wrong."

The shaky breath Oliver sucked in at her words did something to her heart and she knew, without a doubt, that the feeling she gotten the first time she'd kissed him all those years ago had been correct. This was exactly how things were always meant to be.


End file.
